The invention resides in an anchor for use in connection with a lightweight construction panel which comprises an upper and a lower cover plate with a support core disposed therebetween. The anchor is a cylindrical body provided with a bottom, a displacement body and a cement containment. The cylindrical body includes at least two engagement elements which are spread apart by the insertion of the displacement body into the cylindrical body after introduction of the anchor into a bore in the lightweight construction panel. The engagement elements are spread apart at the backside of the upper cover plate. The cement container is disposed in a chamber in the cylindrical body which chamber is provided with several openings.
The lightweight construction panels which are often also called sandwich panels or honeycomb panels have, for furniture construction applications, generally rigid cover layers consisting of thin particle plates, medium or high-density fiber plates, plywood plates or hard fiber plates. The sandwich panels include as center layer or, respectively, support core for example polyurethane foam or polystyrol sheets. In honeycomb panels often corrugated web- or so-called expanded honeycomb sheets are used as center layers. Most lightweight construction panels have a raw density of less than 500 kg/m3. If no fire-retarding aluminum foams or foamed glass is used the raw density is below 350 kg/m3. In comparison, the raw density of a particle panel without cover sheets is about 600 to 750 kg/m3.
If metal fittings are to be mounted to the lightweight construction panels for example by screws, it is generally problematic that the attachment means can find support only on the relatively thin upper cover layer or, respectively, cover plate.
To provide for a better connection, the not pre-published DE 10 2006 049 953 A1 discloses an anchor comprising at least two parts which are moved into one another during the installation of the anchor. An at least partially pot-shaped part in this case has the function of a cylinder whereas a pin-like part takes on the function of a piston. In the bottom area of the pot-shaped part a cement cartridge is disposed whose balloon-like enclosure breaks open upon insertion of the piston part into the cylinder part. The cement is thereby released and spreads out in the area of the lower cover plate of the lightweight panel.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a cement anchor for lightweight construction panels which is easy to install and is firmly, safely and durably retained in the lightweight construction panel.